


bar fight

by holdhoIyghost



Series: previously, on tumblr [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: anonymous said: can i ask for wolfy nines at the dog park. and also normal nines bar fight





	bar fight

“You eyein’ my girl?” Collin turns to the man who approached him before glancing back to Connor and Hank. Hank is slumped onto the table while Connor wears a look of concern. The older of the two stands up.  
“Sir, my brother here wasn’t ‘eyeing’ anyone,” Connor states. He gives the drunken man a friendly smile. “You can leave now.”  
Collin’s eyes snap to the man’s arms as he shoved Connor back into the booth, making the android fall backwards onto Hank. This woke the lieutenant, but the old man couldn’t do anything.  
“You…shouldn’t have done that,” the younger android says. His eyes travel up the man’s arms before locking onto his face.  
“What’re you gonna do about it? Go complain?” The man wears a cocky grin, despite Collin now towering over him. “Gonna hit me?” he taunts.  
Collin turns slightly to glance over the table. He picks up Hank’s empty glass and weighs it in his hand before turning back to the man. “Something like that,” he replies before swinging his hand around, smashing the glass against the man’s face.  
There was a yell from behind Collin after that, though it was drowned out by the man’s screaming in front of him as others started to crowd around.  
“Collin! What the hell?” came Hank’s voice, while Connor gave a simple “Holy shit…”  
“We’re done here,” Collin huffs. He pulls Connor up by his shirt, letting him stand on his own before lifting Hank the same way. The old man throws some money onto the table as Collin starts to pull him to the door, Connor following behind the pair. 

“What the hell’d you do that for? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?!” Hank had been quiet on the way home, and this was the first thing to come out of him.  
“It seemed like the best option at the time,” Collin responds. He glances up at the old man. “I believe that others at the station have done worse, so we will not have any issues.”  
Hank groans before shuffling off to his room, mumbling about how much trouble they were going to get in.  
Connor doesn’t say anything for another few minutes. Eventually, he gives a soft “Thank you.” At Collin’s raised brow, he continued with “I froze. I didn’t know what to do.”  
A smile tugs at Collin’s lips. “Don’t worry about it,” he sighs out. “I was built to be the best, after all.”


End file.
